


Five Times Doctor Cormier Lied and One Time She Didn't

by smizily



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smizily/pseuds/smizily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for GhostoftheMotif.</p></blockquote>





	Five Times Doctor Cormier Lied and One Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostoftheMotif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostoftheMotif/gifts).



I. _“I cry after sex with boys too.”_

The dry sobs were unexpected, and when Cosima turned over to comb her fingers through her hair and ask her if she was alright, it took every ounce of self control not to lose it. _Leave. I need you to leave, so I can get this over with and stop feeling guilty._

When Cosima ran out for ice cream, Delphine allowed herself a few more sniffles before climbing out of bed and mentally slapping herself. She knew exactly what she was doing when she came here, and though Cosima didn’t want to admit it, she knew too.

 

II. _“I thought I could trust you!”_

“You _can_ trust me,” Delphine pleaded, voice cracking.

Maybe, if she tried really hard, she could actually mean it.

 

 

III. _“You’re a eugenicist, Dr. Cormier. Is that a dirty word for you as a scientist?”_

The question struck Delphine as an odd one, and she wondered perhaps if it wasn’t hypothetical. She was an immunologist and a genetic engineer; of course she concerned herself with what constituted “good genes,” as poisoned as name _eugenics_ was. No one on Dyad’s research team had serious qualms about joining an organization with _that_ kind of history. Methods in the early 20th century had been like taking a swing at genetic traits with a club, often literally. The social implications had been unfortunate, but of course that was in the past.

Half a second later, she realized that Leekie wasn’t asking about history or semantics. He was asking about Katja Obinger. Jennifer Fitzsimmons. Asking if she cared that their deaths were worth as much in data as their lives were.

Instinctively, her fingers curled around the vials of blood in her coat pocket. Without blinking, she replied, “No.”

 

IV. _“I’m keeping my promise to love all your sisters equally.”_

Unless English also used the word _love_ to describe a dull sense of second-hand concern, that was a lie, albeit one Cosima asked her to commit to. She would never actively try to harm any of the Project LEDA clones- Cosima had a heart big enough to love all of her sisters and a temper quick enough ruin their enemies- Delphine would have kept Sarah on a short leash and Helena in a maximum security prison if she could. Although they naturally looked alike, had some of the same silly facial expressions, and shared a propensity for being deceptively clever, she could never dredge up enough affection for them to make her want to play cat and mouse with topside.

If she was very careful, she could convince Cosima that she was no different.

 

V. _“I think you two fit.”_

The words felt insincere as she prepared them, and even more so coming out of her mouth, but she hoped the brief glimmer of sympathy on Shay’s face (before it turned into a wholly understandable attempt to slam the door in Delphine’s face) meant that the delivery was convincing.

Even though they’d uncovered little evidence supporting the theory that Cosima’s new girlfriend was more than a new-age hippie, and Delphine had been forced to mentally concede that the lingering desire to watch her bleed out was less than generous, she could not convince herself that the two made a good pair. Because if the doe eyes, tantric yoga, and healing crystals weren’t an elaborate farce, Delphine couldn’t think of a single thing the two had in common, and she was left with the obvious conclusion that her ex had a weakness for pretty blondes. Flaxen hair wasn’t exactly the glue that held relationships together.

She would know.

However, romantic partnership was just another one of those details of Cosima's life that Delphine never truly had the right to curate, even less so now. If there was something she could do to restore Cosima’s happiness, even just a tiny sliver of it, she could lie one last time. She owed her that much.

 

VI.

“ _Je t’aime_ ,” she squeaked through the last of the helium tightening her vocal cords, and partially stifled a new fit of THC-induced giggles. Cosima, for her part, didn’t manage so well, and collapsed onto the lab sofa in peals of high-pitched laughter.

“Your voice!” she cried. “ _My_ voice!” Chuckling, she removed her glasses to wipe away the tears that had started to form in the corners of her eyes. “I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

Delphine, who could see Cosima’s high start to come down and her walls start to come up, brushed the hair out of her face and leaned over to repeat herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GhostoftheMotif.


End file.
